


One Step Closer

by Flamemoon18



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamemoon18/pseuds/Flamemoon18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan think about their relationship right before their wedding. Both use memories of the other to help calm themselves down on their important day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing to post here on the site.  
> I needed some fluffy Raywood in my life and what's more fluffy than a wedding? (There is more, I know but I feel in a wedding type of mood.)
> 
> Beta:That_1_Name

“Can we just get the ceremony started already?” Ray mumble under his breath as his mom fixed his tux for what seemed like the 20th time today.

Ray’s mother s tapped him in the back of the head. 

“Ay, what was that for?” 

His mother chuckled at her son, relishing the fact he is still immature despite about to be married. “Have a little patience, Mijo.  I know you start getting anxious waiting; you’re just like your Dad.”

Ray smiled at the comparison. Not just 10 minutes ago his dad had been pushed out of the room because his constant pacing was getting on everyone’s nerves. So with one final teary eyed hug and kiss, he was lead out with the rest of Ray’s wedding party, who all got to give their final hugs during the pictures they took while waiting.  “Yeah but unlike Dad I don’t walk around wearing holes into the floor, that’s more of Ryan’s thing. I bet you anything that he’s walking back and forth in his own room and outside making sure that everything is in order.”

His mom chuckled. “I think I heard Geoff actually threaten to nail him to his chair if he didn’t stop walking around.”

“I told you!” Ray exclaimed. “He starts pacing when he doesn’t have control of situations. There was this one time with a computer where – “but Ray’s story was interrupted by a knock at the door.

The wedding coordinator poked her head into the room and motioned for Ray’s mom. “We are about to start. Mrs. Narvaez, time to get in position.”

Ray’s mom turned to look at him and grabbed his face, her eyes already starting to tear up. “I’ll see you out there. I am so happy that you found someone that you love this much. You and Ryan were meant to be together and I am so proud and happy for you, Mijo.” She kisses Ray’s cheek and hugs him.  Ray holds her tight, taking in his mother’s support.  “Thanks mom,” she barely hears him, “for being here.”  She tightens her hug, not caring about the tux in exchange to savor this moment with her son.  She finally let go and left.  The coordinator mentioned that she would be back for him in a few minutes before closing the door.

Ray turned to the mirror in his room and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. As anxious as he was to start a few minutes ago, the realization that he was finally getting married sank in and he got a little queasy. He closed his eyes and mused about the man that he is about to marry, the mere thought of Ryan putting a smile on his face.

Today was a day that Ryan and Ray had been talking about for years now. Before they had gotten together, but were still dancing around each other, the topic of weddings would pop up often since Michael and Jack were busy getting ready for their own weddings. The unmarried members of the AH crew would often discuss what their “dream” wedding would be like. The girls had these elaborate plans that they made when they were younger, breaking down every detail and design that they wanted. The boys had simpler answers, choosing what size wedding they wanted and maybe where it was happening, but mainly deciding that they would let their partners make the final decisions, only making a few suggestions here and there on things. Ray didn’t even remember what he said about his wedding but it was probably around the lines of, “As long as someone is down the aisle or coming down the aisle for me to marry, I don’t fucking care what it’s like!”

When the question finally got around to Ryan, Ray expected a similar answer from him as he didn’t see Ryan as a person who would really worry about things like weddings, and for the most part he was right. Ryan didn’t care about location, or what the colors were, saying, “If we’re deciding to marry hopefully we can decide on the details of everything together and find something that we both like.” But towards the end of Ryan’s description Ray saw his eyes start to lose focus, staring at . . . something that he could only see. “All I really dream about is being able to watch the love of my life walk down the aisle, looking at them and knowing that time has brought their heart to mine and that I have loved them for a thousand years. Then having the honor of standing in front of them and promising them that I will love them for a thousand more years.” Ryan had turned to look at Ray towards that end of the line and he could see the love and adoration that Ryan held in his clear, blue eyes. The moment was ruined by one of the guys saying, “Wasn’t that the song that came out in Twilight?”  The room erupted into laughter at the realization. Everyone may have seen it as a joke but to Ray it was the moment when he realized that he, maybe, held something for Ryan and wanted to see this dream happen.

It was about a month later when they finally started dating, a date being set up by a nervous Ryan and a first kiss initiated by Ray. From there the transition from friends to boyfriends went smoothly with no awkward moments, aside from telling the other AH members about their new relationship. With that conversation they were met with many congratulations and having to hear a good chunk of people complaining that they had to pay Geoff for “losing the bet.”

Their relationship flourished in its many years, with them finally moving in together. Sure they had their arguments and stressful moments, but they persevered through them and it made their relationship stronger in the end. Ryan asked Ray to marry him during the AH panel at RTX claiming, “There is no better place to ask you for your hand then in front of the family, friends, and community that brought us together in the first place.”

Just the memories that have lead up to now and knowing that he was going through all of this to marry his best friend was enough to calm down Ray’s queasiness and anxiety. After a year and a half of planning and preparation they were finally here at their wedding day. And as much as Ray loved everyone that came to support them today, all that mattered to him was the special moment he was going to share with Ryan at the altar.

A knock at the door broke Ray from his trance and the coordinator popped their head in once again. “We’re ready for you Ray. Follow me.” Ray smiled and started heading towards the door grabbing his bouquet of flowers along the way. It was time to make his and Ryan’s dream come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcoming!
> 
> (I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.)


End file.
